


At the Nightmare Court

by sithlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: BDSM, Choking, F/M, High Lord, Kinda?, Nightmare Court, Oneshot, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, dom feysand, feysand, feysand trash, high lady, sub feyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlady/pseuds/sithlady
Summary: The masks they wear at the Nightmare Court are their favorite masks to wear. After a long meeting, the High Lord's pet gets a chance to play.Basically just 100% filthy smut from Rhysand's POV.





	At the Nightmare Court

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a "write fast, think later" kinda person and as such, this hasn't been edited at all. Sorry if it sucks! I just got the idea and ran with it so that's that. ;)

As we left the throne room, the only thing on my mind was the scent of my mate’s arousal that ran through my veins like fire. By some miracle, I hadn't fucked her in front of the entirety of the Nightmare Court, though she practically begged me to through the bond when I used my Daemati magic to bring her to the brink of orgasm again and again, the eyes of the court on us all the whilea. Scandalizing this brutal court was a favorite game of ours, and our Inner Circle began refusing to join us on trips when Feyre played my pet. 

“ _Ass_ hole,” she spat as soon as the doors closed behind us, leaving us alone in the corridors aside from guards posted intermittently through the halls. I dismissed them all with a sweep of my hands as Feyre pulled me through our bond a few paces ahead of me, frantically looking for somewhere at least somewhat private in this cavernous court. 

I grinned wickedly at her back and sent her the image of her exquisite, minimally-cover ass and the scent of her arousal, images of what I wanted to do to her when I got her alone. “No time for that,” was her answering reply, sending me back the image of flattened against the wall as I took her from behind. 

I snarled at her and froze her in her tracks with my power, sauntering over to her with a predatory prowl. “You wicked thing,” I growled as I circled around her, enjoying the heavy gasps tearing through her chest as I sent pleasure through her body with only my mind. She moaned, her body starting to shake. 

“Whatever shall you do to me, High Lord?” she asked; the innocence in her voice was enough to drive me mad. As I again stood behind her, I kissed the curls away from her neck, biting none too gently at the flesh I found there. Feyre crooned, her head falling back against my chest as I kissed the reddening skin, sucking a mark on her neck that I knew would remain. 

_Mine_ , I snarled at her through the bond, pulling her ass flush against me so she could feel my considerable length so close to where she needed it. I could tell even without touching her that she was drenched and growing desperate. 

“Yes,” Feyre breathed as my lips trailed up her neck. “I'm yours. Please, High Lord, I'll do anything.”  
When I bit her earlobe, she cried out, reaching back to grip my thigh for support as she trembled beneath my lips. She tried to turn around to face me and I snarled, freezing her in place again. “Rhys,” she gasped out as I sent a phantom hand trailing down her center. 

“ _High Lord,_ pet,” I growled, sensing her arousal growing with every second. I needed her, now.   
I stalked away from her down the corridor, demanding that she follow as I found a meeting room. A guard stood inside and as he scented us, our mating bond and arousal flaring wildly, he all but ran from the room, his head down in a bow. I grinned as the door shut behind him and turned my vicious smile to Feyre who stood panting a few paces away from me, her chest heaving as my magic touched her everywhere. 

I found a lavish golden couch and sat down, unbuckling my belt as Feyre watched me, her blood-red lip between her teeth, her lidded eyes nearly crazed. “Come here,” I said, my voice feral as my eyes raked her scantily-dressed form. As she prowled to me, her long, muscular legs emerged from the deep slits in her dress and I growled, pulling myself from my pants as I thought about her lack of underthings beneath the black fabric. 

When she stood before me, I demanded that she kneel and she sunk in a deep bow as my cock leaked over my knuckles. I knew she was watching, her eyelids fluttering as she saw my hand stroking the length of myself. “Look at me.”

Her blue-gray eyes flicked up to me and I sucked in a breath at the sight of her: her lashes were painted dark, her lips so red, her face flushed with need. I pressed through the bond, asking permission, making sure she was okay. In response, her eyes fell to my swollen length, a sly grin on her lips. “High Lord, may I?” 

I grunted my approval and her eyes met mine again as she braced her hands on my thighs, pulling them open further as she came closer to me. My eyes closed when I felt her tongue on me, tracing the vein on the underside of my cock. I felt her satisfaction through the bond, the way my taste lit the fire between her thighs as she sucked teasingly at the head. When she took as much of me into her mouth as she could, I snarled, grabbing fistfuls of her hair to help her exact the pace and depth I needed.

I kept close to her mental walls, careful not to push too hard as I guided her more forcefully onto me than I ever had before, savoring the way she choked around me, pulling away to lick her lips before placing them around me again. I felt her pleasure thrum through the bond until she was silently begging me for _more._

“Stand up and turn around,” I ordered. She obeyed, allowing me to pull her onto my lap, her back to my chest as she folded her legs up under her on the couch beside my thighs. I bent her forward, forcing her hands to brace on my knees as I pulled up her dress around her perfect, toned ass. Cauldron boil me, she was so wet as I plunged two fingers into her, sliding easily in to the hilt. A moan tore from her lips, the sound echoing off the rock walls of the chamber, mixing with my own growl to create a symphony of need. 

I removed my fingers, silencing her snarl of protest as I brought them to her lips, daring her to taste. She didn't waste a second as she opened her mouth, sucking her own taste from my fingers. The sensation was exquisite and she was too preoccupied to notice me adjusting her hips until I slammed them onto me, sitting her firmly in my lap all at once. Her scream was divine and the bond around us thrummed at the contact, a desperate need fulfilled as her walls pulsed hard against my cock. 

“High Lord,” she managed to whisper as my hands wrapped around her slight hips, her legs trembling with pleasure as I pounded into her again and again. “You-” she gasped through her moans, hardly able to form the words. “You are… so big.”

I snarled my appreciation as my grip released on Feyre’s hips, letting her set the pace as I reached for the clasps on her dress, desperate to see more of her, to _touch_ more of her. Feyre rode me as I pulled the dress off her shoulders, allowing it to bunch around her hips, my fingers teasing her peaked nipples. “Touch yourself,” I growled in her ear, feeling how close she was already. I needed to feel her clenching around me, needed to watch her come undone. 

She obliged and sent me the sensation of her swollen, wet clit through the bond while her other hand found one of mine and removed it from her breast, drawing it up, and up, and up… to her neck. She wrapped my hand around her throat, rasping out a breathless _please_ as she sent me an image of me choking her as she rode me. I growled; this was new, uncharted territory, though somewhat fitting, given the circumstances. 

_Tell me if I should stop_ I told her, mind to mind, and in response she only begged me quietly. “More, please, Rhys _and_!”

My hand tightened around her neck and her back bowed, her hips rising and falling on me urgently as her load moans of pleasure turned into breathless gasps and silent words. I stayed close to her mind, ravaged with desire but conscious enough to remember my mate’s safety. All I felt through the bond was incredible pleasure, her entire body alight with it. I was going to come, mad with desire as she rode me. I sat up, pulling her back flush against me, one hand on her neck and the other creeping between her legs. Our fingers met and tangled against her clit, rubbing furiously together as she gasped, again and again, her hips now slamming onto me hard enough to bruise. 

“Feyre,” I groaned into her ear, my teeth biting down hard on her earlobe and I tasted blood, licking it from my lips and thinking that this is as close as you could get to a person. In my head she begged me to choke her _harder,_ rub her _faster_ and I obliged. I could never deny her; my mate. “You are mine,” I snarled and Feyre’s climax hit hard and fast as she threw her head back against my shoulder, gasping wildly as her whole body went tight in my arms and around my cock. 

I released my grip on her neck and brought my hands back to her hips, slamming her shuddering body onto me as she all but screamed at the pleasure, the tightness in her body releasing until she was pliant on top of me, her orgasm hanging on as I fucked her half to death. I roared when I came, our combined sounds vibrating the walls of the Nightmare Court, releasing a shudder in the rock I had no doubt could be heard up in Velaris. 

As we came down from the high of release, I laid down on the golden couch, pulling Feyre on top of me where she collapsed against my chest. “Darling,” I said, brushing her hair behind her ear so I could kiss her sweat-slicked forehead. “Are you okay?”

Feyre only moaned happily in response, too far gone to speak. Instead, she let down her walls for me, ushering me inside. I was washed in her contentment, her exhaustion, her pleasure. The satisfied ache between her legs and at her throat made me stiffen slightly but Feyre just chuckled, nuzzling deeper into my arms. “I'm fine, Rhys,” she assured me, her voice a mere rasp. “That was… Cauldron. That was intense. Fun.”

I wanted to absorb her in that moment, to meld our bodies together until we were one, until our hearts beat as one and we could never be parted. I pulled her more closely against me as I told her I loved her, relishing in the thrum of happiness emanating from my mate.   
“I love you most,” she promised, lifting her head to kiss me gently, no doubt to stifle the argument on the tip of my tongue. 

That night, back in Velaris, we made love slowly in the bath, a stark contrast to the desperate, intense, near-violent fuck at the Nightmare Court. As we pulled the plug and rose from the water, I felt the darkness and depravity of that court rinse down the drain, leaving us wholly ourselves back in our own court, my High Lady once more by my side.


End file.
